


A Silver Spoon

by Filigranka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Elihal loved Novigrad with every fiber of his being, but...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	A Silver Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).



In Elihal’s family home, dropping a piece of cutlery had always been accompanied by an “Oho, a hungry guest’s coming!” from his mother. It’d been just a superstition, a silly faux-prophecy, but one based on good math; it’d been a small village, where all folks worked, played, and rested together. It’d been a miracle his family’s thin door could hold that whole parade of neighbours coming in and out, “just to borrow this, just to help with that”.

Novigrad was so different! The ability to change one’s skin, the sheer wonder of walking the streets filled with people who _don’t know you_ , meeting a stranger every day, every day having the possibility to re-create oneself and make a new impression, a new self with a mere introduction…

It was thrilling. It was freedom. Elihal loved Novigrad with every fiber of his being—

—But when his hand, tired of sewing, slipped and his spoon fell on the floor, he thought about that old saying with a sad smile. Dandelion’s doublet fitting was scheduled for tomorrow. Éibhear would come with his dumplings—he was all excited about a recipe found by Geralt in elvish ruins—next week, but today? It was evening already; in Novigrad, nobody would come at this hour uninvited. Except a certain witcher, but he was in Toussaint, picking up runes, recipes, stories and even dusted, half-forgotten fabric and clothes for his friends…

Indeed, Elihal’s door remained closed. A girl just appeared in the middle of his room.

A girl whose face he’d seen plastered on every corner, wearing a Nilfgaardian crown.

‘I’m really sorry to intrude,’ she said, smoothing her—from the look of it, _Etolian_ silk!—dark green dress, ‘but Dandelion told me you’re the best, and I really need to… become someone else for a moment.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LittleRaven for beta!


End file.
